In printing operations, a current practice is to position what may be referred to as printing sleeves on impression cylinders of a printing machine. Such printing sleeves allow a smooth and jolt-free rolling of the cylinders of a printing machine that are involved in printing. Where printing machines of variable format are concerned, two printing sleeves are positioned one above the other on the impression cylinders. An outer printing sleeve forms a printing surface, and an inner printing sleeve serves for diameter compensation between the outer printing sleeve and the respective impression cylinder of the printing machine. In such cases, the outer printing sleeve usually has a small wall thickness, whereas the inner printing sleeve has a larger wall thickness, depending on the difference in diameter between the respective impression cylinder and the outer printing sleeve.
To execute a production change between two different printing orders, at least the outer printing sleeve forming the printing surface must be changed. For a production change between two printing orders which are characterized by the same printing format, only the outer printing sleeve has to be changed. If, however, the two printing orders also differ from one another in terms of their printing format, then the inner printing sleeve must also be exchanged in addition to the outer printing sleeve.
According to the prior art, the changing or exchanging procedure for printing sleeves on a printing machine is carried out directly on the impression cylinder and consequently within the printing machine. In order to permit an exact alignment of the inner printing sleeve and outer printing sleeve on the impression cylinder, the impression cylinders of the printing machine must have a complex construction. Furthermore, carrying out the mounting work and/or demounting work directly on the impression cylinder and consequently within the printing machine may lead to long production down time of the printing machine. The mounting and/or demounting of the printing sleeves directly on the impression cylinder and consequently within the printing machine is therefore generally a disadvantage.